


The birthday issue

by BrightestSun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Sabrina story, Childhood, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up is Hard, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: Was talking to Ofekma about the lack of Sabrina centered stories and she gave me this prompt.A short story from when Sabrina and Chloé were turning 10. Their friendship is still new and they are still figuring out how things are going to work.





	The birthday issue

Sabrina smoothed the edges of the purple and yellow envelope for the hundredth time, making sure the edges were perfect. She could barely sit still in her seat, her new friend Chloé usually got to school in good time, so there should be time to talk before class started. She was so excited, she’d never had a close friend like Chloé before, she thought she was gonna spend her entire school life as a loser, but then the most popular girl in school actually spoke to her! She couldn’t believe it. Maybe her dad had been right for once, now that they were coming into the double digits age-wise, the others would become more mature and they’d have more in common with her. It had sounded like hopeful dad-talk, but it was actually true!

Sabrina practically jumped out of her seat when the door opened and the beautiful and amazing Chloé came through. She could barely believe that Chloé never seemed to have a bad-hair-day, barely ever anything imperfect about her. Sabrina had maybe a one in three shot of her hair not looking like an American football helmet, and those odds were being generous. If she kept getting closer to Chloé maybe she’d share some of her secrets, maybe one day they could walk in the door together, with perfect hair and everyone would be jealous but also love them.

Sabrina realized by the look on Chloé’s face that she was going to have to be strategic, stifle her excitement a bit, the yellow-haired goddess was in a sour mood for some reason. This conversation would require a gentle touch, and maybe an extension into recess, but that was fine, there was no rush, and if Chloé was upset she wanted to help her!  
Chloé sat down next to Sabrina, sitting prim and proper and getting out her things. If it wasn’t for the aggressive speed and tightly curled lip it’d be hard to see that she was annoyed, but she was, very annoyed in fact. Sabrina allowed her desk partner to finish up. She steeled herself, placing the envelope into her bag and took a deep breath.

“Morning Chloé” she smiled. Chloé gave her a glance as a response, not a scowl, just an acknowledgment; this wasn’t going to be easy.  
“Did you um… do your math homework? I thought it was especially tough this week!” she tried, hoping to get to the bottom of the issue. Chloé sighed frustrated, it wasn’t the cause of the issue, rather the issue had made her forget, and now she was more annoyed, good job Sabrina.  
“You can have mine if you want” she smiled, taking her notebook out and putting it in front of Chloé. The angelic girl’s tough exterior softened a bit.  
“you sure? I don’t have time to copy it, what will you hand in?”

Sabrina shook her head “It’s fine! You had that emergency last week and forgot to do your math then too. This way you won’t get in trouble, and I can forget to do my homework once in awhile too without it being a big thing” she smiled at Chloé, who placed a hand on the notebook, smiling.

“You’re a really good friend Sabrina,” she said, opening up the book and taking out the page with the assignment. Seeing Chloé’s smile almost made Sabrina squee with joy.  
“This is the only time though ok? I’m not gonna start doing your homework.”  
“Of course! But you’re really good at this school thing. Maybe you can come over sometime and help me with it? Like once a week or something”  
Sabrina stifled a gasp “I would love to! It’s going to be really easy with the two of us! And hanging out at your house sounds amazing!”  
“It’s a deal then” Chloé smiled.

Sabrina brushed hair behind her ear, she’d gotten Chloé’s mood back up AND planned a weekly study-date with Chloé! This was already the best day ever and she hadn’t even said the best thing yet. 

“so Chloé. do you have any big plans next month?” she probed.  
“not really no,” she said, evidently intrigued.  
“nothing? no big… events coming up next month? February?” she tried. Chloé’s small smile fell into a frown, making Sabrina know to stop playing games.  
“it’s your birthday right?” she asked, keeping up her excited smile, which quickly froze as Chloé’s expression turned cold as ice.  
“how do you know that?” Chloé asked coldly, her ice petrifying Sabrina in her seat, she couldn’t fathom what she could have possibly said wrong.  
“um, Facebook um… I read your profile and…”  
“tsk. so you’re what? a stalker?”   
“no! no no! I just! I wanted to know what you wanted so I could get the perfect gift!”  
“Hmph, don’t you know birthdays are for kids and fundraisers only? If you want to get all your little friends together and rent a clown, that’s your life I guess. Me? I don’t do that kids stuff.” Chloé’s words cut into Sabrina like a knife, she felt like running away, but her body refused to move. She had to find a way to save herself, repair the damage before their budding friendship bled out on the classroom floor.  
“y… yea… totally. No, you’re right. I’m just not as mature as you Chloé.” Chloe scoffed and turned her head.  
“that’s why I’m so lucky! that you help me be more mature! You’re like the coolest person in all of Paris! and you want to hang out with me!? I’m just so lucky!”  
Chloe casually moved her ponytail “I guess that’s true.” she said coldly, but it seemed she was sated, crisis averted, and just in time for class to start. There was no way she was going to bring up birthdays again that day, or anytime soon!

Later when school was out, Sabrina said goodbye to Chloé and climbed into her dad's car. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, a tornado that had been swirling since the beginning of the day, now a vortex that filled her being. 

“how was your day honey?” her dad asked with his usual dad-like demeanor.  
“it was great! Chloé and I agreed to make a study group once a week!”  
“that’s great honey! did you talk about the birthday?”  
“we agreed not to have one,” she said nonchalantly.  
“what? but pumpkin you were so excited about it”  
“Birthdays are for kids dad!” she snapped at him, angrier than she’d meant to be.  
“what!? you thought we’d like… get a clown! and and… and a bouncy castle!? that’s kids stuff! we don’t do that stuff anymore!”  
“but you love clowns honey…” her dad said concerned.  
“ugh maybe a million years ago! You just don’t understand!”   
“but we worked so hard on that invitation to show Chloé…”  
“whatever! it was… it was for a joke ok!? It was just to show how stupid the whole thing was!” Sabrina yanked the envelope from her bag, ripping it open and looking at it.  
“Chloé and Sabrina turn 20!”

She felt a cavalcade of emotions rising up, remembering how excited she’d been to find out Chloé and her turned ten less than a month apart. Sabrina could feel her fingers trembling at the card, she wanted to rip it up and destroy the dumb thing, but her hands wouldn’t move. She felt warm tears begin running down her face. It was ok, while no one was looking she’d cry like a baby just one more time. She swore though, that from tomorrow onwards, no more kids stuff.


End file.
